The contract provides for assistance in the following systems planning support services areas: Program planning and analysis relative to the National Cancer Program (NCP); Identification and development of systems planning techniques applicable to the NCP; Studies relative to non-NCI supported cancer related programs; Development and preparation of planning guidance; and NCP reporting and presentation.